The Hancock Survival Games
by bookgeekfromblackheath
Summary: The Games are for the Divergent, created by President Snow and his wife Jeanine. Katniss and Peeta are from the same faction, but transfer to different factions. Gale in initiation with Katniss. An unfortunate twist results in Katniss, Peeta and Prim in trouble. Love triangle exists. PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL DIE IF YOU DON'T!
1. Basically My Life

CHAPTER ONE: MY LIFE

I turn a corner, and then I see him. Peeta, whose blond hair glisten in the sun, and whose bright blue eyes contrast greatly with the grey of Abnegation. They dance with laughter, but he knows not to let that show anywhere else on his face, or else punishment will await him. He nods his head in a somewhat formal manner, and I do the same.

"Hello, Katniss" He says in a monotonous voice, and I hardly suppress a laugh.

"Same to you, Peeta" I say, and this time we both can't help but smile. Then we begin a serious conversation about what awaits us at school. Aptitude tests.

"So, you nervous about what result you'll get?" he asks, and I simply nod head. I almost know my result already. Probably Abnegation, but possibly I will be Divergent, with Erudite and Abnegation. As nice as those results sound to me, due to the good qualities those results show, I know that being Divergent has the greatest consequences. The Hancock Survival Games.

These "Games" were created by our "glorious" leaders, President Snow, and our wife, Jeanine. Their hatred of the Divergent people is well-known throughout Chicago, and, although they wanted to exterminate them all, Abnegation and Amity ambassadors argued about the loss of lives among innocent people, and this was the compromise: 2 Divergent boys and 2 Divergent girls between the ages of 16 and 20 from each faction are chosen the day after the end of initiation, and all Factionless people are executed the same day. This day is known as the Reaping, and all young Divergent people fear it.

The day after the Reaping, all 20 contestants are placed at the bottom of the Hancock Building, and then the race is on to get the supplies (Food, water, daggers and blankets) from the tenth floor. Then it is a matter of surviving past the two month mark and all contestants know how long is left based by countdown clocks that are placed on every floor.

Sometimes nearly all twenty of them make it past this mark, other times none of them do. The "Victors" are given a beautiful cottage in an Amity field, and get to live the rest of their life in peace. My older sister by ten years, Nancy was Reaped when she was 16, the same year she had been initiated into Erudite. I still remember her death vividly, as the games are mandatory viewing and the only TV we watch in Abnegation.

It was about a week before the two month mark, and it was just her, a Dauntless boy a year older than her and an Amity girl her age. Mom, Dad, Prim (She was two at the time) and I started to believe she would win, and that everything would be alright, when it happened. I had just come back from school, so it was about 4 o'clock, and Mom rushed me into the living room, where the most horrible sight met my eyes. Nancy was hanging onto the edge of the empty elevator shaft by one hand, and standing in front of her was the Amity girl, Lucy I think she was called.

It was evident, then and there, that Nancy would fall to her death, and I remember crying loudly, despite it being considered self-indulgent. I buried my face in my hands, and when I looked up, Nancy was gone, her full name and time of death in neat white letters at the bottom of the screen. However, the Amity girl didn't have long to celebrate Nancy's death, as the Dauntless boy (Called Tobias) came out of nowhere and pushed her down the elevator shaft, never to be seen again.

Tobias became the only Victor of the year, and when we went to the Hub to get a certificate of Nancy's "achievement" of third place, I saw Tobias' younger brother, who looked nothing like his Victor brother, with his beautiful golden hair and dazzling blue eyes. Apparently, Tobias had transferred from Abnegation, and had known Nancy vaguely, which had been the cause for the avenging of her death. His younger brother was called Peeta, and that's where our friendship started.

"Are you?" I ask Peeta, realizing I had been consumed in my thoughts for a while. He shook his head, and I knew why: He would obviously get Amity as his test result, due to his kind and loving nature. He wouldn't have to worry about the Reaping, and would have a lovely, safe life in Amity.

We walk into the old, shabby building that is our school, and ignore the cries of "Stiffs in lurrrve!" as we make our way towards the English room, where we will spend our two hour slot of lessons for the day, before having our Aptitude tests after lunch. As always, I listen to next to nothing of the lesson, and instead focus on passing notes discreetly to Peeta. We know we won't get caught, as Mr. Smith, our English teacher, faces the whiteboard for most of the lesson.

Finally, the bell rings for lunch and I race out of the room, or at least walk quicker than usual. I remember having some plain oatmeal or something, and having some conversation about the Aptitude Tests, but I zoned out of the conversation when I looked around the room, and noticed an Erudite boy with grey-green eyes, dark hair and olive skin. He was staring straight at me, as if he was observing my life, like some creepy Erudite stalker. And then I heard names being called for the Aptitude Test: "Gale Hawthorne-Erudite," at this the Erudite boy stood up "Jenny Lane-Amity, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen." Peeta and I stood up, gave each other a reassuring nod, and walked into the rooms where our tests would take place.


	2. Aptitude Tests

**Okay, so REVIEW please! *flutters eyelashes innocently* Now, here's chapter two!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR DIVERGENT. THOSE CLAIMS CAN ONLY BE MADE BY THE GENIUSES, SUZANNE COLLINS AND VERONICA ROTH**

* * *

"Hello, I'm Tori, and I'll be administrating your test today, Katniss." says the Dauntless woman standing in front of me. "Ask any questions you like." at this, I immediately start bombarding her with questions, like some sort of Candor or Erudite freak.

"What are you going to do to me? Will it hurt? How long will it take? Will you need to take any of my blood, because I think that that would be stupid? Why do you have that eagle tattoo on the back of your neck?" I can hear Tori's loud sigh, but I don't care, I want to know these answers. Maybe I really _am _Erudite.

"Okay, so to answer your questions in order: You'll find out, possibly a bit emotionally, about fifteen to twenty minutes, no and I used to be afraid of the dark, so the eagle is symbolic."

"Oh." is all I say. I guess that Dauntless aren't always fearless. The silence in the air lingers for a bit, before Tori starts fumbling around with some wires, attaches some to me, and, before I know it, I find myself in the cafeteria I just left, facing a knife and some cheese.

Before I can make sense of the situation, a cold, feminine voice says, "Choose."

My instinct tells me to question this lady, so I do. "Why? So that you know whether I'm Dauntless or Amity? Because that's just stupid - "

"Choose!" Repeats the voice, louder and with a sense of warning this time. I continue to push her for answers.

"Not until I know why."

"Your choice." the voice says, and the cheese and knife disappear, a giant monster of a dog replacing them. I find myself suddenly wishing I had chosen the knife, or even the cheese, as anything would be better than facing this dog unarmed. The dog starts to approach me, snarling and showing hos sharp, yellow teeth. Think Katniss, think.

Then, it hits me. I know how to tame this beast, how to make it dance in my hands. All I must do is show the dog I am no threat. My hands, slick with sweat, unfurl from their fists, as I let the dog sniff them. Sensing no danger, the dog suddenly becomes just about the cutest thing I have ever seen. "Good doggy, good doggy!" I say without thinking, forgetting, free r a split second, that Tori is probably watching my every move.

A little girl, who seems exactly like Prim, walks into the room, and starts shouting, "doggy!" Sends the dog back onto attack mode, and starts to lunge at the Prim-like girl. I let out a sound that is half-way between a scream of sadness and I sigh of anger, before I leap on top of the dog, halting any attack it had planned. Unfortunately, due to the force I jumped onto the dog with, it and I both start falling to the ground. As I brace myself for the pain that is sure to come, I feel a fluttering sensation.

Eventually, when I open my eyes, up find myself standing on a bus, looking into the dark, murky depths of an old man's eyes. He shoves a newspaper with a picture of a vaguely familiar man on the front. "Seen this man, have you girl? Because, I need to know if you have." He practically spits the words out. I shake my head, not trusting myself to speak. This man wants the truth from me, but I refuse to give it to him if it means endangering someone else. I try to run, but the man has my thin wrist encased in a death grip. He continues to speak, "Are you sure? Because, if you know this man, you will be helping to save my life."

Not wanting to have to make a hard decision, I bite the man's hand until his grip loosens, which is enough of a mistake to let me remove my wrist from his grip. I walk off the bus, and find myself suddenly very drowsy...

When I open my eyes, I am back in the room where my test was held, and I can't help but notice how unsettled Tori seems to be. "What was my result?" I ask in a sleepy voice. Tori busies herself with removing the wires from me, and I repeat the question. "Tori, what were my results?"

She sighs, as if deciding whether to tell me or not, before speaking. "You got Abnegation, as expected." So I am not Divergent. "But you also got Erudite and Dauntless." I want to collapse, to vanish, anything, I just don't want to have to face the Reapings that await me.

Tori continues, you may go home, or stay here. After all, it won't be long until _everyone _knows your Divergent result. But, Katniss," she starts in a slightly hushed voice. "having aptitude for three factions is unheard of. Listen to me when I say, you are in great danger. Even bigger then most Divergent." I nod my head, and skip out of the room, trying to shake off the uneasy feeling inside of me.

As I exit the room, I see Peeta, and pretend to trip, which leads to me falling to the ground. Of, course, due to us being Abnegation, Peeta catches me, and in the brief moments where our mouths are covered by our arms, I tell him, "I'm Divergent. And I'm transferring to Dauntless." What happens next shocks me, as I had always thought Peeta would get Amity as his aptitude results. "I am also Divergent. But I will be staying in Abnegation." We pull apart, and subtly nod at each other, approving of the other's choices.

I am terrified for both of us. Suppose I come face to face with him in the Games? Suppose he dies a tragic, gory death, whilst I watch from my apartment in Dauntless. My life wouldn't be worth living if I saw Peeta die in the Games. Of course, I am also worried for myself, but, I feel like I am somewhat stronger than Peeta, more prepared for this, more likely to win the Games. I know, then and there, that my duty, if we are both in the same Games, will be to protect the one I love, Peeta.

* * *

**Okay, so I know these chapters**

** are REALLY short, but I want to update as often as possible, so that will hopefully make up for it. REVIEW!**


	3. Choosing Ceremony and Dauntless Beginnin

**Okay ... so, I'm back! (Finally!) Sorry, but, I have been a complete bitch recently, what with completely abandoning this story, but I am back!**

**DISCALIMER: I doubt one girl could possibly be the two full-grown female geniuses that are Suzanne Collins and Veronica Roth.**

* * *

Today is the day I choose where I will spend the rest of my life, and I am so nervous that I have vomited already, and it is still about two hours before the ceremony.

Eventually, I am standing with all the other sixteen-year-olds from the whole city, patiently waiting for Peeta's name to be called, as, due to the fact that names are called in backwards alphabetical order, he will be choosing his faction before me.

Finally, Effie Trinket, the Amity spokesperson who is in charge of the ceremony this year, calls out "Peeta Mellark-Amity and Abnegation aptitude test results." Peeta slowly walks towards the five bowls, and carefully take the small blade in his large, warm hands that have comforted me through out my life in Abnegation by holding my horrible, bony hand under the table at lunch at school.

After taking a deep breath, Peeta shuts his eyes and slices his hand with the knife, before letting his blood drop onto the earth of Amity.

Of course he didn't choose Abnegation, where he would be trapped with his ruthless father, Marcus. The gleeful sounds of Amity echo in the room as Peeta makes his way towards them, and I wipe away a tear that somehow managed to escape the tight barriers my eyelids normally create for tears.

I don't take much notice of anyone else, but I do manage to notice that Gale Hawthorne, the Erudite boy from the aptitude tests yesterday, got Dauntless as his result and he, of course, chooses Dauntless.

Finally, my name is called, as well as the three factions I have aptitude for, which is followed by loud gasps from the crowd. At first, I am surprised at the gasps, after all, lots of people are Divergent. Then, I realise: People are normally only Divergent as in, two factions, never three.

I shake all the thoughts that are crushing my mind off, replacing them with the thought of Dauntless, as that is the faction I am about to choose.

Carefully, I slice open my hand with the knife, only slightly wincing at the pain, and shut my eyes as I stick my hand out, right in between the bowls for Dauntless and Abnegation, suddenly unsure of what to choose. I hear gasps from the crowd as I hear my blood land on the carpet, and I feel my cheeks flush red as I carefully move my hand to the left, to the coals of Dauntless.

The rowdy Dauntless pratically scream, pumping their fists in the air, beckoning me towards them. I patiently sit with my fellow faction members, until Effie Trinket rings a bell that signifies the end of the ceremony.

To my delight, instead of walking in an orderly fashion, the Dauntless sprint down the steps, official members at the front, initiates at the back. For some reason, running at the slow speed of the initiates seems annoying, so I run top speed ahead of even the fastest Dauntless.

When I reach the platform, I stop to catch my breath, waiting for the rest of my faction to join me. When they do, some of them pat my back enthusiastically, whilst others mutter things like 'so the stiff can run, so what?' which makes anger boil inside me. That's when I learn to accept the slightly cruel personalities of my faction.

When the train nears the platform, the faction members start running, before pulling themselves onto a car. I jump into the last one, and as the train goes off into the distance, I notice two Amity and a Candor who are still on the station, who are now Factionless.

I look around my car and see Gale, an Erudite boy who seems to be quite close with him, an Amity boy who seems like he won't be able to jump off this train, and a Candor girl who seems to be a complete attitude pack. She sees me and smiles, before informing me her name is Christina. I smile, and tell her my name is Katniss. She nods her head slightly, perhaps to try and remember the odd fact she knows about me before gasping. "You're that unusual Divergent girl, aren't you?" She says in awe. The Erudite side of my brain tells me that she must think of the Divergent as some sort of fairytale, and that she must not know much about the horrors of the Hancock Survival Games.

I nod, before turning to the beautiful view of the city. When a warm hand touches my shoulder, I turn around to find myself staring into Gale's mist-colored eyes.

"Hey, Catnip." He says, in a clear attempt at flirting. I roll my eyes, before replying, "Hey, Gay." Which wipes the smile off of his face. I smile sweetly at him, before turning back to the view. I notice the platform that

is slowly coming towards the train, and I alert my fellow initiates, who all gather at the train car's edge. All except the Amity boy, that is. He stays in the car, frozen with fear, and I know he will be Factionless.

Christina, Gale, Gale's friend who I believe is called Thom and I jump in unison onto the building which is the platform.

Thom and Christina fall onto their knees, which makes them cry out in pain, but Gale and I land perfectly, which provokes a charming smile from Gale, which I scowl at. I promised myself that Peeta would be my only love, and I intend to keep that promise. I see a Dauntless-born girl and boy at the edge of the building, the boy comforting the girl. I frown, wondering what they could she could be crying about, before noticing the crushed body of what appears to be a girl, undoubtedly the crying girl's sister, on the ground at the bottom of the building.

I guess that is the problem with Dauntless: A premature death is inevitable.

I vainly try to shake off the horrid thoughts that accompany the gory picture of the young girl's smashed body as one of the Dauntless leaders, Eric, I think, blabs on about the bravery Dauntless must always show. I begin to listen, however, when he mentions the way to get off this building: jumping off the edge.

Eric asks for volunteers to go first, and when no one does, I step forward, "I volunteer" I say, my voice shaking with nerves.

Sneering, Eric replies, "What, the Divergent Stiff go first? Never heard that one before." I shake off his comment and walk up to the edge of the building. There is a big, black hole at the bottom which I can only assume is the way into the Dauntless compound. I tell myself that there must be water or something at the bottom, and jump.

The sensation of falling is so exhilarating that I scream in delight, before landing on a strong net. Two familiar hands pull me off the net, and I can't help wondering what Peeta is doing in Dauntless. However, the eyes I meet when I am pulled off the net are not the sky-blue pools that belong to Peeta, but dark, mysterious pools of blue. I look the man up and down, trying to figure out who he is. Apart from the dark hair and darker eyes, this man looks exactly like a slightly older version of Peeta, and is in his mid-twenties.

That is when I figure out who he is: Tobias Mellark, Peeta's older brother and victor of the sixty-fourth annual Hancock Survival Games. I feel a tear escape my eyes for the second time today as I remember Nancy, and Tobias brushes it away quickly, be fore saying, "I am Four, your instructor. Please tell me your name, and think carefully, as you only choose once." I carefully think through the names I could choose: Kat, Niss (Maybe not), Catnip (Eughhh, definitely not), and, possibly Kiss, as it shows that I am desirable, as I am, people drooled over me all the time in school, despite me being a Stiff, and it uses letters that are all in my name.

"My name is...Kiss." I say in a calm, collected voice. Tobias, no, Katniss, he is now Four, raises my hand in the air, and shouts out to the crowd of Dauntless members, "First jumper, Kiss!"

I move out of the way, so that Four can pull the rest of the initiates off the net, listening to the names people choose:

Gale-Erudite

Thom-Erudite

Will-Erudite

Edward-Erudite

Chris-Candor

Peter-Candor

Drew-Candor

Molly-Candor

Al-Candor

Madge-Amity

Uriah-Dauntless-born

Marlene-Dauntless-born

Lynn-Dauntless-born

Rachel-Dauntless-born (She was the crying girl)

Jason-Dauntless-born (He comforted Rachel)

In total, there are sixteen initiates, six of which are Divergent. Four explains that he will be training the Divergent initiates, whilst a guy called Zeke who looks a lot like Uriah says he will be training the rest of the initiates. I see Gale's face fall at that, but I don't care. Chris is Divergent, with aptitude for Candor and Dauntless, as well as Will (Erudite and Dauntless), Uriah (Dauntless and Amity), Madge (Amity and Dauntless) and me. Four takes us for a brief tour of the compound, before taking us to a fire, where we are told that, after we have changed into Dauntless clothes we must burn our old faction clothes.

Once I have done that, Chris and I go down to dinner, where new, peculiar foods await me.

* * *

**...And that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed, and review about what you think of Katniss' new nickname! Also, review about whether or not you want the next chapter to be in Peeta's POV or not. ONE REVIEW EQUALS NEW UPDATE!**

**~bookgeekfromblackheath**


End file.
